Time Traveling and Weight Issues
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: In the future, Virgil is semi-crazy and Ritchie weighs 200 pounds. Ritchie goes back in time to tell his past-self not to eat a lot. But instead, the Ritchie from the future and the Ritchie from the past switch timelines. Read this humorous story to see h


Chapter 1: Switching timelines  
  
In the future, when Virgil and Ritchie were adults, Virgil was semi-crazy and Ritchie's weight was 200 pounds. Still, they had their powers and they were roomies. They were both 33 years old. Virgil stopped being Static since all the criminals except for Hotstreak were imprisoned in special jails for their unique powers. Ritchie stopped being Gear as soon as he reached 190 pounds. He has since been trying to create the ultimate weight- loss machine. Everything was useless. Until the day he created a time machine. H told Virgil about the idea, and this is where this story begins.  
  
Virgil: A time machine!? Are you nuts!?  
  
Ritchie: No, I'm fat. You're nuts.  
  
Virgil: Oh, right I forgot.  
  
Ritchie: Come on V, I just have to go through time and stop myself from eating a lot Then I come back and presto!  
  
Virgil: Time traveling is crazy! No 1 knows the risks! Maybe if you meet yourself you'll explode or something! Hmmm explosion, I like the sound of that.  
  
Ritchie: I don't know man, but the time machine is in the garage and I'm ready to go.  
  
Virgil: It's your call man, I'm just warning you about the risks of time traveling.  
  
Ritchie: Bye man, I'm off to another timeline.  
  
Virgil: Wait! I wanna go too!  
  
Ritchie: Didn't you just say it was risky?  
  
Virgil: How can it be risky to go to the beach?  
  
Ritchie rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he left the room and went to the garage.  
  
Virgil: Wait, I gotta get my swimsuit man!  
  
In the garage, Ritchie activated the time machine and set the date. He entered May 19, 2004. He stepped on a platform and disappeared. Meanwhile, in the past, it was May 19, 2004 and Virgil and Ritchie were walking in the park.  
  
Ritchie: ...and then I punched him and—  
  
In that same instant, Ritchie disappeared and the fat Ritchie from the future appeared right where the Ritchie from the past was standing.  
  
Virgil: In the name of all sweetness what the hell just happened to you Ritchie!?  
  
Fat Ritchie: Relax Virgil; I'm Ritchie from the future.  
  
Virgil: Then what did you do the Ritchie I know!?  
  
Fat Ritchie: I don't know.  
  
Virgil: Oh no! Ritchie, you were the best friend a meta-human could ever have!  
  
Fat Ritchie: Thanks.  
  
Virgil: I'm not talking to you Ruben; I was talking to my dead friend the skinny Ritchie!  
  
Fat Ritchie: I'm still Ritchie. And anyways, use your logic Virgil, if the Ritchie from this timeline died, I'd be dead too.  
  
Virgil: Yeah, you're right. And why did you come here anyway?  
  
Fat Ritchie: I'll explain if you take me to your house, I'm hungry.  
  
Virgil and the fat Ritchie walked down to Virgil's home stopping for some hot dogs and ice cream for the fat Ritchie. Meanwhile, in the fat Ritchie's timeline, the Ritchie we know was freaked out when he found himself standing on the platform that belonged to the time machine.  
  
Ritchie: Where the hell am I!? Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! I was kidnapped by aliens!!!!!  
  
The crazy Virgil from the future came in when he heard Ritchie screaming.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Who's screaming?  
  
Ritchie: It's me, Ritchie!  
  
Crazy Virgil: So you're finally back from the Bahamas, and you lost weight! Congrats!  
  
Ritchie: What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?  
  
Crazy Virgil: Don't you remember me Ritchie? I'm Virgil!  
  
Ritchie was definitely freaked out now. Was he having a nightmare? Was he hallucinating? Was he suffering from malaria?  
  
Ritchie: This can't be, I was walking with Virgil in the park and now I'm suddenly in this garage!  
  
Crazy Virgil: Now that you mention it, what is that machine with the weird platform you're standing on?  
  
Ritchie: How am I supposed to know? You look older than Virgil.  
  
Crazy Virgil: What is it with you today? 1st you go to the Bahamas without me on that freaky teleporting machine, then you come back without excessive weight, and now you're calling me old!?  
  
Ritchie fainted. He couldn't take it any longer; he thought he was going mad.  
  
Chapter 2: Clearing things up  
  
Back in Ritchie's timeline, Virgil and the fat Ritchie finally got to Virgil's home. Virgil thought they were gonna last forever if they didn't stop buying hot dogs, ice cream, cotton candy, and popcorn for the fat Ritchie. When they finally got there, the fat Ritchie went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. Then they sat down in the living room to talk about the time traveling. Virgil was lucky that no 1 else was at home.  
  
Virgil: So, 1st chew then tell me what happened.  
  
The fat Ritchie chewed and swallowed. Then he started talking.  
  
Fat Ritchie: As you can see, I'm fat. 200 pounds to be exact.  
  
Virgil was holding his laughter.  
  
Fat Ritchie: So I tried creating many machines that would help me lose weight. They all ended up being junk. So I created a time machine that would help me come back in time and warn the Ritchie that you know not to eat. But it all went wrong, I don't know where or when the Ritchie from this timeline is, but we need to find him before he gets injured. I didn't expect this to happen.  
  
Virgil: What a genius.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Hey, even a genius can make mistakes sometimes.  
  
Virgil: Name 1.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Uhhhhh...  
  
Virgil: See? Anyways, I have an idea.  
  
Fat Ritchie: What?  
  
Virgil: Let's call Ritchie on the communicator. We always have it in case of any emergencies.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Great idea!  
  
Virgil: Don't you and my future-self have them?  
  
Fat Ritchie: Well, let's just say that in the future you're semi-nuts and we're not superheroes anymore.  
  
Virgil looked sad when he heard this. Then he got over it and proceeded with the plan of calling Ritchie with the communicator. Meanwhile, in the future, Ritchie was still unconscious so when the crazy Virgil heard some voices coming from Ritchie's pocket, he checked what it was.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Oh my God! Ritchie brought little creatures from the Bahamas in his pocket!  
  
The crazy Virgil used an electric wave to make the communicator float to his hand.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Oh never mind, it was just a toy.  
  
The crazy Virgil examined the communicator more closely and remembered it was 1 of the communicators that he and Ritchie use to have when he was Static Shock. Then he recognized his own voice talking to him with the communicator and he turned it on.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Yo, Virgil talking.  
  
Virgil: What!? I'm Virgil!  
  
Crazy Virgil: No, I'm Virgil.  
  
Virgil: Where's Ritchie?  
  
Crazy Virgil: He's...taking a nap, yeah taking a nap he was umm....tired. He came from the Bahamas.  
  
Virgil recognized his own voice was a bit deeper, but he did realize it was his future-self. So he told the fat Ritchie what the crazy Virgil told him.  
  
Virgil: My future-self says that Ritchie's taking a nap because he came from the Bahamas.  
  
Fat Ritchie: What!? I told you he was crazy. Give me that communicator.  
  
Virgil gave the fat Ritchie the communicator. The fat Ritchie spoke to the crazy Virgil.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Man I was not in the Bahamas; I made it to the past.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Then if you're there, who's...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ritchie there's a skinny clone of you unconscious lying next to me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fat Ritchie: Relax, it is me.  
  
Crazy Virgil: It is?  
  
Fat Ritchie: Yes, it seems we switched timelines.  
  
Crazy Virgil: So I'm not hallucinating for the 1st time!?  
  
Fat Ritchie: That's right.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Oh yeah baby! Wooohoooo!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Fighting crime with a fat friend  
  
Fat Ritchie: Oh and Virgil, when my past-self wakes up tell him to come back to his timeline. If he needs any help on how to use the time machine, give him the communicator and we'll be right here.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Yeah yeah whatever, just let me celebrate that for the 1st time I'm not crazy!  
  
The crazy Virgil turned the communicator off and started dancing. Then he started rapping some words that didn't even rhyme.  
  
Crazy Virgil: *Rapping* I'm a brother from the hood that every 1 thinks is crazy, but I just proved them wrong. *Singing in female voice* 'Cause he's Static, Static shock! *Rapping in male voice again* I got a skinny Ritchie lying unconscious next to me; he has blonde hair, but black eyebrows. He used to be a superhero just like me; he was Static Shock's best friend Gear. And who was I? *Sings in female voice* He was Static, Static Shock!  
  
Ritchie woke up from his coma and when he saw the crazy Virgil rapping and dancing, he fell unconscious again. Meanwhile in the past, the fat Ritchie was eating a chocolate bar and Virgil was ready to go out and fight crime as Static.  
  
Static: Bye, I'm off to fight crime.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Wait, I have to go with you.  
  
Static: No you don't.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Yes, because what will your parents and Sharon say when they see a fat man eating half of their fridge?  
  
Static: Alright, but don't do anything stupid. Just walk around the street as if you were a civilian.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Ok I promise.  
  
Afterwards, Static was having some trouble fighting Hotstreak. He had already been hit by 5 fireballs and the back of his cape caught fire. He had to take it off.  
  
Static: Of course you know this means war!  
  
Hotstreak: Oh look at me, I'm terrified.  
  
Static sent many electric waves at Hotstreak, but he backfired them all with a fire shield. Static got a shock in his system by his own shocks. The fat Ritchie was behind a trash can watching everything. He couldn't hold it any longer; he ran at Hotstreak and smashed him on the face with his huge belly. Then he punched Hotstreak on the stomach and kicked him on the nuts.  
  
Static: Ouch, that's gotta hurt!  
  
Hotstreak was unconscious. The fat Ritchie cracked his knuckles and touched his belly as if he were hungry.  
  
Static: What!? You want even more food!? That's the thing, you can't control yourself. If you don't start controlling yourself now, the Ritchie from this timeline will never control his hunger either.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Static.  
  
Static: Yes?  
  
Fat Ritchie: Stand back.  
  
Static moved aside.  
  
Static: For what?  
  
Fat Ritchie: For this.  
  
The fat Ritchie burped so damn hard that Static could've sworn the ground shook.  
  
Static: Holy shi—  
  
Fat Ritchie: Watch it.  
  
Chapter 4: An old enemy comes for a cup of coffee  
  
Static fainted. The fat Ritchie had to carry Static home. Before going in, the fat Ritchie checked that no 1 was home, but there was. Sharon was already home and was in the living room watching television.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Now I'm screwed.  
  
Back in the future, the crazy Virgil was electrocuting anything he saw as a target in the living room. He was still celebrating he wasn't crazy about the Ritchie from the past. Then, he went to the bathroom while Ritchie woke up.  
  
Ritchie: So it wasn't a dream. Then where am I?  
  
Ritchie went to the living room and suddenly, the whole house began to tremble. It was an older version of Hotstreak who was pushing cars with his flames to crash against the house. A book from the bookshelf fell on Ritchie's head and made him fall unconscious yet again. Inside the bathroom, the crazy Virgil was trying to poop but he couldn't due to the shaking.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Can't a guy take a crap without his house beginning to shake!?  
  
He had no choice but to put his pants back on. Then he went outside the house and saw Hotstreak.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Damn it Hotstreak, don't you ever get tired of smashing and burning things!?  
  
Hotstreak: No!  
  
Hotstreak pushed a car at the crazy Virgil, but the crazy Virgil pushed it back at Hotstreak with an electric wave. The car hit Hotstreak and made him fall to the ground.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Now please, leave and let me take a dump in peace!  
  
Hotstreak: Ok, but with 1 condition.  
  
Crazy Virgil: What?  
  
Hotstreak: Let me go out with Sharon.  
  
Crazy Virgil: She has a fiancée man, give up. You're never gonna marry her.  
  
Hotstreak: Ok fine, then at least get me a cup of coffee.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Fine, come in but don't ask.  
  
Hotstreak: Ask what?  
  
Crazy Virgil: You'll see.  
  
Chapter 5: Ritchie is finally conscious  
  
They both went inside the house and Hotstreak was shocked to see the Ritchie from the past lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
Hotstreak: What the hell!?  
  
Crazy Virgil: I said don't ask. Now let me take a crap and I'll be back, get the coffee yourself.  
  
Hotstreak: Man if that's how you treat guests, no wonder you only live with Ritchie.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Ha ha, very funny.  
  
The semi-crazy meta-human went to the bathroom and left Hotstreak in the living room alone. Hotstreak couldn't resist, he had to wake Ritchie up. So he shot a small spark of fire at Ritchie's ass. Ritchie woke up right away and got up.  
  
Ritchie: Ahhhhh!!!!! It's Hotstreak! But you look a bit older.  
  
Hotstreak: Are you the nerd's version from the past or something?  
  
Ritchie: How old are you?  
  
Hotstreak: 33.  
  
Ritchie: Then this is the future for me! How did I get here?  
  
Hotstreak: How the hell am I supposed to know? I just came here for a cup of coffee and I found you sleeping on the floor.  
  
Ritchie looked around and saw the wall that was smashed by the cars.  
  
Ritchie: You smashed the wall for a cup of coffee?  
  
Hotstreak: That's my way of ringing the doorbell.  
  
Ritchie: Then I hope you don't visit me.  
  
Hotstreak: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Ritchie: Uh nothing.  
  
Hotstreak: It better not mean anything, or the next spark is gonna be bigger.  
  
Ritchie swallowed a big gulp. In that same moment, the future Virgil came out of the bathroom. Ritchie turned around and saw him.  
  
Ritchie: Who are you? I saw you when I came here.  
  
Crazy Virgil: I'm the Virgil from this timeline.  
  
Ritchie: I wanna go back to my timeline.  
  
Crazy Virgil: Then follow me.  
  
Chapter 6: Using the time machine  
  
All 3 of them went inside the garage through the back door. The crazy meta- human gave Ritchie the communicator and told him to call his future-self who was now in the past. Ritchie did as he was told. Back in the past, the fat Ritchie answered.  
  
Ritchie: Hey are you my future-self?  
  
Fat Ritchie: Yep.  
  
Ritchie: How do you use this time machine?  
  
Fat Ritchie: The date is already set right?  
  
Ritchie: Yeah.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Then press "Enter" and stand on the platform. That'll make us exchange places and you'll be back here and I'll be back there.  
  
Ritchie: Oh ok, thanks.  
  
Fat Ritchie: No problem, oh and 1 more thing.  
  
Ritchie: What?  
  
Fat Ritchie: Please don't eat a lot. I weigh 200 pounds so please don't eat a lot and go to the gym.  
  
Ritchie: Ok don't worry I will bye.  
  
Fat Ritchie: Bye.  
  
Both Ritchies turned off their communicator and the Ritchie from the past pressed the "Enter" button on the time machine's keyboard.  
  
Chapter 7: Everyone is back in their timeline  
  
Then he walked onto the platform in which he came and vanished. It worked, Ritchie was sitting standing on Virgil's back yard since Sharon was home and the fat Ritchie was standing on the platform.  
  
Crazy Virgil: It's nice to have you back dude! Were you in Mexico this time?  
  
The fat Ritchie just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
Hotstreak: It's nice to see you again nerd.  
  
Fat Ritchie: That's fat nerd.  
  
All 3 of them laughed although the crazy Virgil didn't know why they were laughing. Meanwhile, Ritchie woke Static up and he changed back to Virgil. Then they both rang on the doorbell and went inside.  
  
Virgil: Nice to have you back, and in shape.  
  
Ritchie: Yeah, I already heard the me-being-fat-in-the-future news.  
  
They both went upstairs to Virgil's room and everything was back to normal again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
